


DIY: Mature Edition

by KenwaysFrye



Series: Odd Requests and Discord Shenanigans [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carpet Sex, Gen, Sex with a Carpet, Sexy Times, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: Connor literally does the sex with a carpet.





	DIY: Mature Edition

There's something that Hank can never know about Connor. He thinks it's ironic that they're supposed to have no secrets between them, but there's this irrational fear that if Hank finds out that... loves the carpet, he'll try to interfere. It's not the most rational thought to have considering the circumstances, but his ancestors were roombas, so it's only natural that he feels a pull to it and the argument is totally acceptable. The way it molds beneath his feet, as if it knows them by heart, is an added bonus.

Connor's hand rubs against the floor aggressively and he revels in the burn, feeling very much that he is in the same position as a moth, completely enraptured by the flickering motion of the flames. He palms his hardening length and moans as pleasure spreads through him in wavelengths, breathes heavily through his nose, and if he weren't so fucking high off of pleasure and the smell of carpet powder he'd probably remember to keep his mouth shut. But he's swept up in the newness of relationship -- the mutual attraction -- and the thought is enough to make him painfully aware that his pants need to go down.

He fights with them even though they're just pajama pants, and he swears he hears the carpet beg him to hurry up because it wants to be fucked now. He works himself faster in his hand, feels the carpet caress his body in ways that shouldn't feel as good as it does, and he becomes frustrated when he climbs, and climbs, and climbs. The peak is so close, but he can't get there, and he needs to get there. His fingernails dig into the carpet.

"I'm gonna," He pants. "I'm gonna do it."

He thrusts onto the floor, and the burn is immediate, but so good. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, and drool oozes from his lips as he thoroughly fucks himself on the scratchy surface. God, the pain is so good, he's such a slut for it. He thrusts harder, faster.

Euphoria closes in on him and he welcomes it with a desperate whine. A pleasure so intense it makes him sob takes over his body, he's almost there, just a little more and --

"Fuck, yes, I love you," he cries out, cum spurting all over his stomach and the carpet. Utterly spent and enjoying the way it envlopes him, he gives the carpet a satisified smile and pats it.

* * *

Is he blessed or cursed? Hank can honestly admit to himself that he doesn't know, but he wishes Connor would have chosen a different time to get erotic with a fucking  _carpet_. He nudges his partner with a boot and watches the circle in the android's head swirl with different colors, a sign he's waking up, before it turns into its usual soft blue. Wordlessly, almost like a child waiting to be scolded, he looks up at him (still in the nude) with innocent eyes.

"Get cleaned up," Is all Hank can manage to say. What else can he say? His son, his android son, is now in a relationship with something he literally steps on every day.

"Okay, Lieutenant," Connor agrees, and as if he read Hank's mind he adds, "Please don't step on the carpet in my absence."

Hank finds the thought unappealing, looking at the blue stains covering his floor. "I don't think you need to worry about that."

~~He's going to burn his house down. The insurance company will understand.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a joke? Who knows anymore.


End file.
